


Southern Heat

by Shatterpath



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-08
Updated: 2001-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sultry south brings up some unexpected heat between two strangers from very different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not really Sam and Janet at all, but if you squint, there's a strong resemblance!

Oh, I’d heard about the property. Everyone who worked at Kinsey & Maybourne had heard about the bloody property. The old bastards had decided that this was a great way to see if I was worth the trouble and money they’d invested in me.

“Four years of college, three in law school and five years in practice. And what do they do? Send me to the middle of the goddamn swamps to try and talk some stubborn old coot off his land. I should have been a goddamned doctor…”

They say talking to oneself was one of the first signs of insanity. I call it cheap therapy. My irritated musings were cut short when the surprisingly well-maintained gravel road suddenly opened up onto paradise. It was like stepping back a hundred years to a time when things were simpler and clearer. If not for the scattered signs of the modern day, I would have thought I had stumbled into some kind of time warp. Green and sprawling and oh-so-close to the burgeoning highway, it was no wonder the senior partners wanted the property so badly.

Only old Jake stood in their way. And that’s why I was here. I hadn’t spent my entire adult life battling for a chance like this only to be thwarted by some backwoods hick. Even if the place was gorgeous…

Shaking off the thought, I parked my coveted Mercedes next to the battered old tractor and warily climbed out. This was like some bad cliché. There was no response at the front door, nor to my polite ‘hello’ through the screen door. The sticky heat was getting to me fast. God, this was even worse than Atlanta! Frustrated and overheating fast, I made my way over to the huge barn. Tinny music wafted through the thick air as counterpoint to the lazy animal noises. Inside it was only slightly cooler and insects scattered lazily as I moved through. Again, there was no one, but the doors on the far side were open. Cursing my delicate high heels and the soft ground, I headed for the sunlight.

It was a shock, a visceral shock, like grabbing a live power line.

Slender, but sturdy, the youth filled out the worn denim like one of Michelangelo’s marble statues. Slowly, the mysterious angel finished straightening up, water pouring from dark-pale hair and into the t-shirt to delineate every fine line in back and shoulders. Slim arms flexed into motion to rake back the glittering wetness and droplets flew like scattered diamonds.

I couldn’t move, frozen stiff by this unexpected burn of lust.

Languid, feline, sensual; those lithe arms shifted and long, expressive hands clenched into the damp t-shirt. Another symphony of motion revealed an exquisitely slender and muscled torso now clothed in only a tight halter top. That article of clothing registered even as this child of the sun turned to me.

There was some surprise in the summer sky eyes. Curiosity and wary alertness flickered across my skin to leave tingling awareness behind. Small breasted and subtly curvy, she was a flawless specimen of feline sensuousness painted gold and blue. A small movement drew my eye to watch a single droplet of water fall from her delicate chin and wind its lazy way down her body.

++++

Maybe it was the heat of her stare. Like a physical touch it wandered over me, drew me into turning to return that incandescent gaze. She was a streak of mink and silk against the weathered barn. Still as a statue, she radiated the intensity of a firestorm… or gravity. Delicate and small of stature, she filled out the gray skirt suit with curves that were both sensual and aloof. Dark hair was pulled away from her face and gold flashed at her ears and around her neck. That strand of gold together with a swath of pristine lace framed the mysterious shadows that rose and fell with her breathing.

Like the ground after a forest fire, innocently hiding smoldering hot spots, her eyes were captivating. Dark, earthy, the color of loam and well-done bread, they drew me in helplessly. Oh, she was a fantasy come true, this feral she-wolf with her stay-back appearance and her come-hither eyes. Close, so close, close enough to feel her heat despite the heavy summer air, I came to her and stopped to stare.

++++

I was enraptured by the greyhound lines of her, hooked on the smell of her damp skin and the water in her hair. It was wild and short, the color of twilight framing her incredible eyes. Those twin pools of pure azure that rivaled the summer sky. As piercing as a laser and as welcome as a pool of cool water…

“Hello,” she drawled softly and those perfect lips distracted my helpless gaze from her eyes. Only then did I realize that I was staring and took a nervous step backwards. Her proximity, the heat, the humidity, the unexpectedness of this encounter… it all became too much. Alarm raced across her face and she lunged forward as darkness closed in on me.

Softness and heat… comfort and curiosity… all these drew me from the darkness and into the pain radiating up and down my right leg. There was ice packed around the ankle and pillows propped under both legs. A fan blew humid air over my damp skin.

“Yer awake. Good.”

Her voice was soft and sensual as gentle hands came to rest on my forehead and knee. When my eyes fluttered open, I was greeted by that exquisite smile. In normal surroundings, gold hair brushed out and fully dressed, she was possibly even more enticing. And that smile could light up all of New England.

“How are you feelin’?”

The question made me shake off my uncharacteristic idiocy. How did I feel? Despite my pain and cravings and disorientation, I felt a deep sense of trust in this slender lioness.

“Thank you,” I whispered intently and her smile deepened. What was happening to me? I wanted… needed so badly to run fingertips over her skin, to taste her breath and smell her hair. I wasn’t like this dammit! Hot and bothered and intrigued over some gorgeous stranger.

Abruptly, she twisted away only to return with something almost as appealing as her wholesome good looks.

“Thirsty?”

Lemonade had never tasted so good.

++++

It was almost humorous to watch her attack the tall glass. But humor melted into heat as I watched the fine muscles in her throat contract and flex as her head tilted further and further back. Glittering with a sheen of sweat, her skin glistened with the faint movements and teased me unmercifully. Quite abruptly, she thrust the glass away hard enough to nearly dump the ice cubes in her lap and hissed.

“Brain freeze?” I queried innocently and was delighted with her mocking glower. She was a feisty one!

A single, thick drop of sweet lemonade had escaped, trailing from the corner of her mouth to her proud chin. My body acted with no conscious effort on my part and caught the errant drop on a fingertip.

The connection of our skins was electric. Those dark eyes went black and smoky, tugging me forward until we almost touched. Close enough to see the lines of color around her wide pupils, I paused as sanity tried to reassert itself. Then, it was too late, her strong hands in my hair drew me to her and I was lost.

++++

She tasted like sunshine and the open skies and summer. Wet and eager, her lips parted and her tongue snaked out to twine with mine. Sinuously, that little organ traced my lips, the sharp edge of teeth, mapped out my mouth until I was desperate to feel her elsewhere. Desperate. Foolishly, carelessly, wildly desperate for her touch and taste, the feel of her damp skin. I clung to her strong shoulders like a drowning woman and fed from her deep kisses as though they had become the very air I required to survive.

There was a wordless growl of response as I tugged at her lightweight shirt. Her hands roamed over me restlessly, leaving trails of fire in their wake. When they slipped under my lacy blouse, I jerked back to stare at her. The fire within me was mirrored in her gaze gone cloudy like an approaching thunderstorm. An endless moment passed as we stared in mutual enchantment and terror. Then some wild part of me threw caution to the winds. Teasingly tracing my hands over her muscled arms, I rested my hands over hers and coaxed them back into motion. I held her eyes as that gentle touch mapped the curves of my torso to center their attention on my aching breasts. Only when her fingers closed firmly over my burning nipples did I throw my head back and moan in abandonment.

++++

She was so exquisitely soft, the subtlest of muscles dancing under her satin skin. A low moan accompanied her arching up like a cat, pressing her magnificent chest into my palms. Her silky flesh tasted of sea salt and the clinging heat. Lightly, I ran my tongue over the corrugated pattern of her windpipe, feeling her moans echo up from her body, and dipped lovingly into the sultry hollow at the base.

In a flurry of anxious need, we both stripped from the waist up and our bodies melted together. Sharp teeth nipped at my lower lip while I kneaded her soft flesh to encourage her abandonment. But all too soon, it was not enough. Her hands were rough in my hair, her body writhing beneath my greater weight. It was critical that I taste more of her skin and I hurriedly shifted lower on my familiar old bed to kiss her sternum.

“Oh yes,” she hoarsely broke her silence and the dark auburn hair was tossed restlessly over the thick pillows. There was another stray trace of panic at what the hell we were doing, lost when I took one thick nipple between my lips. While I eagerly feasted, she ran restless hands over me.

“Harder,” she growled like a she-wolf in heat. “C’mon baby, please!”

Only the firm grip of my teeth silenced her begging and made her cry out in ecstasy. I could not get enough of her, alternating back and forth between nipples gone swollen and red. Finally, she grabbed my hair to drag me roughly into a kiss like none other I had ever experienced. It was like having a branding iron pressed against the surface of my very soul. And I bleated as plaintively as the young cattle when she ducked down to wrap that lush mouth around my aching nipple. It was like she knew me already, applying the perfect amount of suction to my sensitive flesh. That talented tongue coiled about and she took more of my small breast into her mouth. When I thought I would go insane, she switched to the other one.

Madness overtook me, the need to see and smell and taste all of her driving me onward. She giggled and groaned as I roughly pulled down the zipper on her tight skirt. In one move, I had twisted around and yanked away the skirt and hose, skimming carefully over the swollen ankle. Crouched at her feet, could only stare at the glory of her naked body.

++++

Oh my… the look on her face was magnificent as her expressive eyes traveled over my body to rest on the dark fur at my groin. I was drenched, crazy with need for this feline woman who looked at me like a hungry predator. The intensity made me uncharacteristically bold and I trailed both hands teasingly over my body to frame them around my pussy. She leaned in closer as I hooked the outer lips and slowly drew them back.

“I need you sexy,” I whispered hoarsely, “please.”

An incoherent sound rumbled up from her chest as she ducked down to taste. Only, she pressed those tantalizing lips to the inside of my thigh and I moaned in protest. The silky blonde hair brushed over my tickly abdomen like a caress. Ever so gently, she bent up my right leg to rest my twisted ankle on her shoulder blade. That was all the warning I received. My broken scream was swallowed up by the small room as her lips and tongue took me. Strong arms coiled around my hips, lifted me to that persistent mouth. Ecstasy ripped through me, burned me alive, left me helpless in her arms.

Like waves on the shore, ripples on a pond, the orgasm flooded through me. Again and again it pounded me until simple self preservation forced me to pull urgently at her hair. I had to really put my back into it, but eventually the white-knuckled grip got her attention. Blue eyes smoky and unfocused, she raised her head to stare blearily at me.

“C’mere,” I whispered and tugged her into climbing my shaking body. That mouth should be outlawed as a dangerous weapon. To show my appreciation, I captured her in a smoldering kiss that quickly refocused her attention. Our tastes mixed into a whole new sexual cocktail that aroused me all over again. Her narrow hips had begun to rock urgently against the thigh I tucked up against her soaked center. When her breathing grew short and labored, I contented myself with butterfly kisses and licking my own taste from her skin. All to quickly, she threw back her head and let go with a staccato cry that was barely human. The contractions echoed across her body like powerful aftershocks. But it was not enough and her humid need drew me like an oasis in the desert.

“Let me give you some attention,” I murmured thickly and she smiled through her dripping exhaustion. It was a deep, loving kiss we shared and I knew I had found something truly unique in this earthy woman. Wordlessly, she shifted to straddle me, those delightfully callused hands tenderly stroking my forehead and brows. Ever so gently, I combed back the soft blonde curls before arching up to run my tongue through her wetness.

So it went. I would torment and caress until her body begged and she would press her greater weight into me. In time, I was surrounded by her urgent pussy, my head shoved deep in the pillows. Her cries were loud and desperate now, her movements becoming rough and uncoordinated. When it hit, she was my whole world for those endless moments. Surrounded and drowned by her lust, I held my breath and relished every moment.

Some interminable time later, she melted into the bed beside me. Despite the heat and the sweat rolling off of us both, I cuddled up to her and clung tight. One languorous hand stroked my head while the other reached down to fondle my wet curls.

“So,” she drawled in her lazy southern accent. “Come ‘round these parts often?”

All I could do was laugh and kiss her once more.

The End


End file.
